Supervivencia del más fuerte
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Survival of the fittest" Resumen: Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Título original**:_ Survival of the Fittest_

**Autor**: Marnie

**Traductora**: Yoyi-Yi

**Idioma** **original**: Inglés

**Resumen**: Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas vampiras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Estatus**: Completo (11/11)

**Notas de traducción**: Por favor, nótese que _**no es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

–Se trata de una expedición científica. Soy el jefe del equipo científico. Cuando nos encontramos ante un fenómeno espacio-temporal hasta ahora desconocido, sería de la mayor irresponsabilidad por mi parte el no investigarlo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Eli.

–Sí, pero Volker. –Eli levantó sus manos, torciendo la boca en lo que no era exactamente una sonrisa. –Volker es nuestro astrofísico. Fenómenos espacio-temporales son completamente su campo. ¿No crees que se le debería permitir ir?

–En realidad. –Volker bajó la cabeza, como si esperase que le esposaran. –Prefiero quedarme y verlo a través de la kino. –Sonrió con nervios de acero ante el aspecto disgustado de Rush. –Analizar los datos según van viniendo es lo suficientemente excitante para mí. No me importa si el Dr. Rush va en mi lugar.

_Oh mierda_, pensó Eli, volviéndose al ver que el piloto del transbordador había llegado al hangar. Se había formado una pequeña multitud, con las sospechas de siempre, y no sabía si se sentía mejor o peor al saber por sus expresiones que él no era el único que pensaba que esta era la peor idea en la historia de las malas ideas. Aún así, parecía que era el único con el sentido común suficiente como para decir algo en su contra. ¿Quién había muerto para que, de repente, él fuera el único adulto responsable de la nave?

–Em, ¿coronel Young? ¿Quizás el teniente Scott debería ser el que pilotara en este caso?

Oh Dios, ya lo estaban haciendo. Eli miró de Rush a Young consternado. Eso en lo que podías ver cómo se estaban midiendo mutuamente, preparándose para la próxima pelea. Rush entrecerró los ojos. Young cruzó sus brazos. Sus sonrisas parecían lanzar cuchillos.

–Scott está aún en cuarentena, de modo que me tenéis a mí. ¿Vamos?

Ambos giraron para subir a bordo, con una rara sincronización para dos personas que estaban tanto en desacuerdo. Eli no estaba seguro de a quién estaba intentando salvar la vida esta vez – a los dos, quizá – cuando siguió insistiendo. –Así que, como le iba diciendo al Dr. Rush, no creo que estos datos merezcan tanto la pena como para correr el riesgo. Quiero decir, cada vez que mandamos el transbordador para investigar algo, algo sale desastrosamente mal. Así que, ¿qué tal si lo ignoramos esta vez? ¿Salvarnos? ¿Aprender de nuestros errores como personas racionales? Ese tipo de cosas.

Dí lo que quieras a cerca del coronel, pero generalmente escuchaba a la voz de la razón, incluso si luego decidía ignorarla. Arqueó sus cejas en dirección a Rush, invitándole a añadir algo más.

–¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Estamos en los confines del universo, rodeados de maravillas científicas, ¿y nos vamos a quedar tranquilamente sentados sin hacer nada? ¿Para qué hemos venido, entonces, si no es para ganar conocimientos? ¿Para qué molestarse?

Young presionó los controles de la puerta del hangar e hizo señas al científico para que abordara. No lo dijo, aunque algo en su micro-sonrisa sugería que lo estaba pensando. Fue Greer quién susurró después de él: –Algunos no tuvimos elección.

Rush se abrochó el cinturón. Young se giró, al otro lado de las puertas, preparado para sellar y presurizar el compartimento. Debió ver la angustia en los ojos de Eli – paró y se inclinó, poniendo una mano en su bíceps, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. –Eli, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

La sonrisa de Young se amplió un poco, cariñosa y triste. Un hombre tan simpático, amable, silencioso, cálido, que se daba cuenta de cuándo te sentías decaído y trataba de darte consuelo. Eli podría haber picado, si no fuera porque ya había caído, dejando que Young asesinara a Rush la última vez.

–Os estaremos esperando a los dos de una pieza –dijo, sintiéndose impotente y cómplice, culpable y enfadado consigo mismo por ello. –A los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Eli, lo sé. –Young se enderezó, expresión ilegible a cerca de lo que pensaba, completamente relajado1. Tocó los controles. Las puertas blindadas se cerraron de golpe para preocupación de Eli, los cierres girando. El pequeño grupo comenzó a alejarse cuando desde el otro lado de la puerta vinieron los sonidos del transbordador desacoplándose del casco y el débil y rápido desvanecimiento de la vibración de los propulsores contra el exterior de la _Destino_.

–Hora de irse y ganarse el pan –dijo Volker a su lado encantado, como el inocente que era, ante el prospecto de nuevos datos astrofísicos. –¿Sabes? Esto es lo que yo creía que era a lo que me estaba apuntando. Más entendimiento de los principios fundamentales del cosmos, menos ser perseguido por corredores por aliens con pistolas. Esto debe ser bueno.

–¡Oh! No digas eso. –Eli le siguió de vuelta a la sala de control, negándose por principio a retorcerse las manos. –Es como decir «¡Es pan comido!» o «¿Qué podría ir mal?». Nosotros no vamos provocando al universo con afirmaciones como esas. Es como hurgar en un hormiguero con un palo. ¿No has aprendido nada?

El silencio en el transbordador era tan incómodo como cualquier otro momento en el que estuvieran ellos solos. Young, concentrado en los controles, simplemente agradecido de poder volar de nuevo. No siempre tenía la oportunidad, y aunque el transbordador era más como un autobús – pesado, de respuesta lenta, potencia baja – que la rápida precisión de un F302 al que estaba más acostumbrado, cogería lo que se le ofreciese y trataría de estar agradecido.

Ante ellos, la cosa que estaban investigando se retorcía a través miles de kilómetros en el espacio, como los rayos de Zeus, plateadas corrientes de energía. Se paró a una distancia prudencial de la cosa y se giró hacia la consola cercana a la segunda silla. Rush se levantó de su asiento, se sentó en la silla del copiloto, comprobando los datos de una sola mirada inimpresionada. –No podemos saber nada desde aquí. Tenemos que acercarnos.

Con cualquier otro, Young hubiera admitido que estaba nervioso. Se sabía cómo reaccionaba un planeta, o una estrella. Incluso se podría predecir el comportamiento de un agujero negro. Sabía a qué distancia quedarse, qué tipo de trayectoria tenía mayor posibilidades de escapar si la gravedad o el calor o el campo electromagnético eran demasiado fuertes. Esta cosa era nueva, y, por lo tanto, totalmente impredecible.

Él hubiera apreciado alguna que otra discusión a cerca de la ruta de vuelo y sus riesgos, pero con Rush no sabías nunca cuándo te estaba contando la verdad, o sólo lo justo para que hicieras lo que él quería. Así que era inútil. Peor que inútil, trabajar con mala información. Mejor no tener ninguna.

–De acuerdo. Tomaré un rumbo en espiral hacia estribor acercándonos a ese... tirabuzón que tenemos en las doce en punto. Desconozco qué tipo de condiciones habrá, así que agárrate a algo y grita si ves algo peligroso.

–Sí, sí –dijo Rush con desdén dirigiéndole una sonrisa de reo de muerte. –Aunque, tú y yo debemos tener diferentes significados con respecto a eso, ¿verdad?

Young pilló el humor negro y le sonrió de mala gana. Hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar que Rush era un cobarde, pero había que tener un tipo especial de cojones para burlarse de tu asesino de ese modo, incluso si, por circunstancias ajenas a su control, la sentencia de muerte no hubiera sido tan determinante como todo el mundo esperaba. Eso le recordó, deliberadamente, lo afortunado que era que Rush fuera más resistente que cualquier cucaracha. Se la debía a Rush por seguir viviendo aún a pesar de todo, lo mejor que nadie había hecho por él en toda su vida.

Aún así, eso no significaba que le cayera bien. –Cualquier cosa que le suceda a esta nave te pasará a ti también.

Una fría, horripilante sensación subió por espalda hasta la nuca. Quizá lo había sentido antes con un F302, con el que estaba más familiarizado – la sacudida del aleteo a través del armazón, el casi inaudible zumbido de los motores encendiéndose. Las lecturas cambiaron un instante después, justo como él sabía que ocurriría.

–¿Te crees que no lo sé? –Y entonces, el semi-sarcástico tono de guasa2 desapareció de la voz de Rush cuando se inclinó hacia delante con fiera concentración en los monitores, viendo el cambio. –Valla, valla.

Young le dio la vuelta al transbordador, 180º morro sobre cola, motores a toda potencia, maniobrando los propulsores, mientras la protuberancia blanca azulada de la cosa ocupó la pantalla de visión trasera, entrando, curiosamente, en movimiento. Una siempre cambiante corriente eléctrica sin nada visible que la estuviera generando. El quejido de los motores se volvió estridente y aullante. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló y crujió mientras el transbordador luchaba por alejarse del repentino e implacable tirón.

–Nunca había visto un vector3 como este. –Rush sonaba fascinado. Young apretó los dientes, sus manos rompieron inconvenientemente a sudar. De acuerdo, de modo que no podrían escapar por la fuerza. Pero si los aparatos de Rush pudieran señalar los márgenes de la cosa, él podría trazar un nuevo rumbo para bordearla, encontrar una vía recta, salir de ahí.

–¿Qué tal algo de ayuda? –Trató de alterar el ángulo de escape, pero el tirón era tan fuerte en 90º como lo era en 0º, y no le gustaba ofrecer el costado de la nave a la cosa, aún siendo un pensamiento irracional.

El interés científico de Rush por fin fue reemplazado por un más apropiado nivel de miedo. Encendió algunos conmutadores. Los escudos del transbordador se encendieron, dorados frente a enfadado y retorcido plateado, que comenzaba a verse a través de la ventana frontal, iluminando los cubículos de la pequeña nave con violenta luz halógena. –No es sólo gravedad. Se trata de algún tipo de campo electromagnético junto a esas llamaradas que los escudos pueden interrumpir.

Algo del bestial apretón se flaqueó. No lo suficiente. A Young no le gustó la sensación de los motores, sintiendo los controles de los propulsores laxos e insesibles en sus manos. ¡Oh, mierda! Este iba a ser otro de esos jodidos desastres por los que su mando era tan famoso. Ya lo sabía. –No está funcionando. Necesito un rumbo. Encuéntranos una ruta sin turbulencias.

–Yo, eh... – Rush se agarró del pelo, luego levantó un panel en el margen de su consola. –Demasiados datos a la vez. La unidad central del transbordador está desbordada. Los estoy desviando hacia la _Destino_ ahora mismo.

Un momento. Un momento muy, muy largo. Voces aterrorizadas a través de la radio. Olor a humo inundó el aire cuando algo en los motores se incendió. Pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la cubierta a causa de las sacudidas en el fuselaje. Un conducto en el compartimento de pasajeros estalló en una lluvia de chispas.

–De acuerdo. –Rush se apoyó con ambas manos en los bordes de su consola, como si la información que estaba llegando pudiera escurrirse si él no la sujetaba. –Bueno, esto no está tan bien. La _Destino_ no puede encontrar un rumbo sin que acabemos hechos pedazos en quince o veinte minutos. En el mejor de los casos.

En ese momento ya no era una sorpresa. Young se preguntó si podría permitirse rendirse ahora, aceptar la muerte con la que había flirteado desde que todo el asunto de la base Ícaro comenzó. Sería un alivio y no se le ocurría un mejor modo de morir.

–Pero las corrientes en el interior de esta cosa son mucho más suaves –Rush todavía hablaba. –De hecho, tiene similitudes con el interior de los agujeros de gusano que crean los stargates. –Se le veía excitado y fascinado y en su elemento. Young tenía que admitir que le envidiaba.

–¿Y?

–Si seguimos intentando liberarnos el transbordador se romperá. Pero hay una posibilidad de que si entramos de cabeza ahí, podríamos pasar a través y salir por el otro lado, relativamente ilesos.

–¿Salir dónde?

–Ni idea – dijo Rush, burlonamente –, pero seguramente mejor que esto.

A Young le sonó injustificadamente optimista. Un afloramiento de oscuridad, cansancio y desesperación amenazaron con inundarle. Si se interponía, si no hacía nada, todo acabaría por fin y podría descansar.

Pero eso significaba dejar morir a Rush también, y se había jurado a sí mismo que eso nunca, _nunca_ volvería a ocurrir. Giró la nave de nuevo, con el hervidero de energía plateado y ultravioleta rebosando a ambos lados de la pantalla delantera. –Propulsores fallando. Dame un rumbo mientras aún pueda manejar la nave.

Transmitió los datos a su estación. –Ahí lo tienes.

Inspiró hondo y dirigió el transbordador hacia el centro de la tormenta. Una luz terrible invadió toda superficie, borrando toda forma, cegándole. A su lado, Rush rió y eso le hizo sonreír con cierta resistencia.

–Te veré en el otro lado.

La luz les tragó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original**:_ Survival of the Fittest_

**Autor**: Marnie

**Traductora**: Yoyi-Yi

**Idioma** **original**: Inglés

**Resumen**: Rush y Young, solos en el planeta de las lagartijas vampiras. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**Estatus**: Completo (11/11)

**Notas de traducción**: Por favor, nótese que _**no es una traducción literal**_. La traducción está hecha en lo que yo llamo castellano, es decir español peninsular/europeo, por lo que es posible que, para aquellas personas que no estén familiarizadas con él, les resulte extraño. Esta traducción se ha realizado con el permiso del autor del fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Rush fue el primero en despertar. Las luces de emergencia parpadeaban, no se oían los motores. Olía a metal quemado y aislante quemado y sangre. Hizo recuento.

Se encontraba sobre su consola, cabeza abajo, brazos colgando, la punta de sus dedos rozando el suelo. Polvo y grasa y metal bajo sus manos, fascinándole levemente antes de que identificara la hiper-consciencia como un problema y se lo guardara en su fuero interno. Tenía magullado por todo el pecho. Notaba sensible la zona del estómago, pero no había hinchazón, calor – nada roto.

Levantándose de encima del monitor, se dejó caer en su asiento. Sin trauma craneal, ambas piernas parecían responder correctamente. La espalda le dolía, pero no más de lo que cabría esperar tras ser lanzado contra el borde de una mesa a gran velocidad. Buscó heridas con las manos. La sangre no era suya.

Perfecto. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Parpadeó varias veces para conseguir enfocar, se levantó con esfuerzo, sentándose en la silla del piloto, presionando interruptores de luces, energía y soporte vital. Las luces de emergencia oscilaron encendiéndose y apagándose de nuevo. Nada más sucedió. Por lo que podía ver de los interruptores, todos los relés estaban quemados de forma irreparable.

Varios recuerdos le golpearon en forma de diluvio arrollador de información, casi como si estuviera allí de nuevo, saliendo del fenómeno directamente en la atmósfera de un planeta, viendo cómo Young maldecía y luchaba por hacerse con unos controles que no respondían, llamaradas pasando a la velocidad del rayo por la pantalla, mientras trataban de hacerse con un vehículo que estaba cambiando rápidamente en un meteorito incontrolable.

No iba a negar que creyó que no lo conseguirían. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Young fallara en todo aquello que hacía como para pensar que aterrizarían de una pieza. Pero quizás el hombre tenía habilidad, si se le empujaba al extremo. Incluso él conseguía no ser un completo inútil de vez en cuando, aunque Dios sabía que él había hecho un mayor y minucioso intento que nadie que Rush conociera.

Hablando de Young, obviamente había salido despedido de su asiento cuando la nave se estrelló de plano contra esa pequeña colina. Debió golpearse la cabeza contra el muro y ser lanzado hacia la parte trasera de la nave como cemento en una hormigonera. Era visible, en la escasa luz, que yacía desmadejado en la esquina más apartada de la zona de carga, una raya oscura en la pared mostraba cómo se había ido deslizando hasta descansar en el suelo.

No estando seguro ni al ochenta por ciento de sus actos, Rush se aproximó, cogió a Young por las axilas y arrastró su inmóvil cuerpo al centro de la nave donde la visibilidad era mayor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la cara roja y húmeda, pero su respiración era firme y el pulso fuerte.

Mirando hacia abajo, la sensación de piel cediendo indefensamente bajo sus dedos, Rush consideró los beneficios de una vida sin Young. Lo único que debía hacer era presionar un poco más fuerte y su inconsciencia pasaría indolora e inrastreablemente hacia la muerte. Scott tendría que ser el mando militar y el pobre chaval era como un corderillo condenado en comparación con la mano dura de Young. Deshacerse de Young haría que los militares volvieran donde debían estar: bajo el control de mentes más capaces, un recurso útil en vez de una espina en su costado.

Pero también había desventajas. Primero, él no sabía cómo de jodida estaba la situación, un hombre con una pistola podría ser de utilidad. Segundo, cuando consiguiera volver a la _Destino_, y se negaba a creer en otro posible final, si volvía solo la tripulación le condenaría, con o sin pruebas. Tercero, se rehusaba a ser el jodido salvaje que era Young. No iba a abandonar la alta moral en la que se había finalmente adoptado, y debían de haber formas más civilizadas de deshacerse de Young, si seguía siendo necesario.

El pelo negro de Young estaba pegajoso por la sangre, pero había empezado a endurecerse y la fina capa ensangrentada sobre su cara se estaba secando. La herida debía de estar cerrándose. Agradecido por ello Rush dejó de tocarle, rodando sobre sus rodillas. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el ruido por primera vez. Un ligero repiqueteo de arañazos, como si de garras de gato se tratase en el casco metálico de la nave.

Se levantó, demasiado deprisa, mareos y náuseas casi insoportables, dolor de cabeza punzante como si una aguja presionara sobre un ojo cuando alzó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en el techo.

Nada visible, sólo el correteante repiqueteo. Fuera de la nave las luces brillaban débilmente, casi sin gastar energía, iluminando a la nada en la pantalla. Nada, era eso hasta que algo con la forma de un torpedo, negro azabache o cuero mojado, voló directamente hacia el sensor. Vio una breve pesadilla de tentáculos alrededor de una afilada boca, mordiendo el metal, succionando, retorciendo su poderosa cola intentando moverse hacia delante y a través del casco de la nave. Aunque sabía que lo que estaba viendo eran sólo imágenes pixeladas de una cámara exterior, que 12 cm de placas de metal les separaban a él y a la criatura, aún así retrocedió.

–¡Mierda!– No habría movido ni una pestaña por ella en aquellos días, pero aún así el recuerdo de una de esas cosas chocando contra el pecho de Chloe, retorciéndose has estar por completo dentro de ella para alimentarse -Dios, eso era más que suficiente para hacer que quisiera marcharse. –Mierda.

Golpeó con sus manos los controles inactivos, desagradablemente inútil máquina, y alzó la mirada al techo, desafiando al tipo de dioses que habían decidido que _esta_ debía ser su vida. –¡No! Dejamos este lugar atrás, en otra galaxia. Hicimos caso de la advertencia y no vinimos nunca. No podemos estar aquí. ¿Es que es algún tipo de broma cósmica? Por que yo no le veo la gracia.

–Rush...

Hablando de desagradablemente inútil. Young estaba de vuelta. Había rodado sobre sí mismo, poniéndose de manera temblorosa de pie, apoyándose en la moldura de uno de los pilares de la nave, sus dedos dejando rojo sobre dorado. Tenía el atrevimiento de parecer molesto, como si algo de esto fuera culpa de Rush.

–Rush, cállate y cálmate.

Fue como tirar un carbón ardiendo sobre un bidón lleno de petróleo. La explosión fue gloriosa, dejando atrás miedo y reflexión y precaución, todo a la vez, un bendito, bendito alivio de todo lo que había estado sintiendo antes. Se aproximó, golpeando a Young con dos dedos en el pecho. –No me digas que me calle. Eres tú quién nos ha traído aquí. Tú nos dejaste atrapados en esa cosa, porque entre todo lo que no eres capaz de hacer resulta que no sabes manejar una nave espacial como Dios manda.

El golpe impactó, mandando una satisfactoria ola de choque al brazo de Rush. Pero Young ni siquiera retrocedió, simplemente lo recibió, sin mostrar emoción alguna, impasivo, inmóvil como siempre. Era como hablarle a una roca. Sin final, frustrantemente enloquecedor. Cambió su táctica para conseguir una respuesta, empujó a Young con ambas manos, mandándole hacia la pared de forma inestable. Young volvió otra vez a su sitio, y entonces, el destello de esa fría sonrisa que le indicaba a Rush que por fin estaba sacándole de sus casillas.

–No puedes levantarte por las mañanas. No sabes pensar. Sólo Dios sabe porqué Scott te sigue como un perrito faldero. Eres completamente incapaz de tomar ni una sola decisión decente, obligándome a limpiar detrás de ti. Son tus insuficiencias las que nos han traído aquí, así que no... –puntualizó cada palabra con un empujón, sintiendo cómo funcionaba, viendo cómo la violencia salía a flor de piel con cada uno de ellos. –No...me digas... que me calle.

Regocijándose, estaba esperándolo, aún así el gancho de Young le pilló por sorpresa. Había esperado el ataque hacia su cara, pero este fue directo al estómago, sin tonterías, dejándole sin aliento con un gran "Oh" de victoria y alegría. Cogió del pelo a Young con su mano derecha, tirando de donde estaba la herida, y cuando Young gimió de dolor le golpeó la cabeza contra el pilar de la nave.

Esto era lo que buscaba.

Young se tambaleó, doblándose como si fuera a caer sobre sus rodillas. Rush cogió la oportunidad de juntar ambas manos y darle un martillazo en la nuca, pero en vez que desplomarse, Young se movió hacia delante, le agarró por las piernas y le elevó en el aire, golpeándole de espaldas contra los más que inactivos controles. Rodó hacia el suelo y perdió la cuenta de cómo iba la pelea – un intercambio de golpes y rodillas. Una de las veces le clavó el codo a Young en la boca, siendo mordido como respuesta. Otra, Young le levantó la cabeza, cogida por los pelos, y se la impactó contra el suelo dos veces, haciéndole perder el sentido.

Debió ser después de eso cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir más despacio, porque la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba bocabajo, con la rodilla de Young entre sus omóplatos y una mano en su cuello, sujetándole contra el suelo.

Frío metal contra su mejilla y una gran fuerza superior a la suya diciéndole que por una vez no tenía que ir a ningún lado, nada que hacer salvo permanecer ahí tirado. El pánico creció dentro de él, y todos los dolores y palpitaciones de la pelea le aseguraron que aún estaba vivo.

–¿Has terminado?

No exactamente la misma pregunta que la última vez, a menos que lo hubiera malinterpretado. Algunas veces la escueta ambigüedad de Young era difícil de descifrar. Quizás no estaba hablando de su enemistad en general, sino refiriéndose a este momento concreto – no estaba preguntando si podría fiarse de Rush en un futuro y trabajar juntos, sino preguntando si, ahora mismo, era seguro dejar que se levantase.

–Por el momento –, dijo, feliz de poder dar esta pequeña concesión a cambio de las endorfinas, la distracción y el alivio temporal.

Evidentemente, esta era la respuesta correcta. La mano y la rodilla desaparecieron de su espalda. Young cojeó dentro de su vista periférica, sentándose contra el muro con la cabeza gacha, pareciendo hosco y resentido, como un oso que ha salido demasiado pronto de la hibernación. Rush sonrió en su fuero interno. La verdad duele, ¿eh?

Young apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Los nudillos magullados. Un hilo de sangre descendía desde la línea del pelo hasta la ceja. Rush se dio otro momento de disfrute en el suelo. En el silencio, las garras o los dientes o los tentáculos de las criaturas aún se podían oír, escurriéndose de un lado a otro del casco.

–Solos en el planeta de las lagartijas chupópteras–, dijo Rush, por fin, una vez recuperada su capacidad de burla. –¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Young juntó sus manos y se pellizcó el trozo de piel donde su anillo de bodas solía estar. Estaba totalmente de vuelta, calmado y silencioso y sólido, como si su animal interno jamás hubiese existido. –Como no dejas de repetir, Rush, tú eres el genio. Así que, ¿ideas?


End file.
